


Don't You Know People Write Songs (About Girls Like You)

by forgetpoundgivemekoenig



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetpoundgivemekoenig/pseuds/forgetpoundgivemekoenig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(( "You have everything, Lydia. Why should you get me?" ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Know People Write Songs (About Girls Like You)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only Fem!slash pairing I've ever really written for XD
> 
> I like their dynamic, even though they were kind of bitchy to each other in the first (and part of the second) season.

Allison's not stupid, she knows the meaning of sacrifice, but what she doesn't understand is why it had to be her dad. Hasn't she lost enough already? Her aunt, her mom, her sanity, what else is there for her to lose? Surely there's someone up there, down there, wherever having a good long laugh at her expense. 

She locks herself in her room and doesn't expect anyone but werewolves to get in, and yet there's someone knocking loudly on her door. She doesn't need werewolf senses to tell her it's Lydia, the other girl impatient, but maybe a little softer than she used to be. They've been through a lot together, haven't they? 

"Allison, you can't lock yourself in here forever." 

"You know we have work to do." 

"Maybe you should come out and try finding him, don't you think?" 

Each attempt is more and more desperate than the last, because Lydia hasn't suffered personally, but it must be hard for her. At least, as hard as it can be for a girl with both her parents. Allison feels a twinge of annoyance as Lydia keeps knocking, mutters something, and then loud and clear, "I'm coming through the window." 

"No." Allison snaps, "It's too high." She doesn't say anything about Lydia falling, because that's probably already been considered. She's being generous, but if Lydia tries her patience anymore, she's not going to be for much longer. There's a pause as Lydia considers the spoken statement, the unspoken implication, and seemingly doesn't feel like climbing through the window anymore. At least she doesn't say anything about it. 

"You're being a girly girl." She threatens, although her voice is strained, "Aren't you a hunter? An Argent? Don't you have some sort of ancient, ancestral expectation to live up to?" 

"My dad's gone, Lydia!" Allison all but shrieks back, because now she's being guilt tripped (by a girl who's lost nothing, none the less). Unless you count Lydia's sanity as something lost, but Allison isn't going to consider that right now. Irritation is fast turning into anger as Lydia pounds on the door and yells something about finding him. 

"You've got a bunch of werewolves on your side!" Lydia yells through the door, pauses, then quieter, "And you've got me." 

"The girl who finds dead bodies?" Allison can feel tears on her cheeks as she steps over to the door, leans her forehead against it so she doesn't have to yell, "I need to find him alive, Lydia." 

"And you will." 

"How do you know!?" Allison yells back and pounds the door with her fist, just to feel the sting of pain (Lydia jumps back, she can hear the sound of heels on the hardwood floor,) "He could be dead right now! You don't know anything, Lydia! You weren't there!" She lets her shaky breaths turn to half repressed sobs and Lydia returns (with a clacking of heels) to the other side of the door. 

"I don't, okay?" Maybe the sound of Allison's tears are what caused the break in Lydia's voice, or maybe she's just now reaching her maximum, whatever the reason she's half sobbing too, "I don't know if he's okay, I don't know if we'll find him, I don't know if we'll live, I don't know anything! And I AM the girl who finds dead bodies, but why the hell should that matter? I'm your best friend, Allison!" 

"Go away!" Allison sobs, "Just go away!"

"No, not until you come out!" Lydia is pleading now, "We need you, Allison! I need you!" 

"You need me? Why the hell do you need me?" 

"I don't need you than, but I want you!" Lydia changes tactics, but there's sincerity in her voice, "I want you, Allison! I want you out here with me, right now, so we can find your dad and I can see that you're okay!" 

"I'm not!"

"Please, Allison!" Lydia is back to sounding desperate, more so than she did before, "For me?" 

"You have everything," Allison reaches for the handle, fingers brushing the cool metal, "Don't you?" She turns the lock, turns the knob just a little bit, and waits for Lydia to respond.

"Yes." 

"You have everything, Lydia." She repeats, "Why should you get me?" 

There's something about the way Lydia's breath catches that has her opening the door, looking out on the tear streaked face of her best friend, and Lydia looks back with her eyes wide and bright, "Because I need you, Allison." 

The door doesn't close, no matter how much Allison wants to close it, because Lydia is something important; she's the one last thing Allison can't afford to lose. 

She needs Lydia too.


End file.
